You Were Mine
by Gabriel's Demonic Angel
Summary: FemSlash. Onesided Mickie James/OC and Lita/OC. Please R&R. Thank you! Enjoy! Rated T to be safe.


A.N.: Please R&R. Bye. I don't own much, just idea and OC, nothing else.

--=--Song--=--

"Talking"

=Scene Change=

Angela hadn't been the same lately. She was quieter and less motivated. That and she had just quit the WWE. No one could figure out what was wrong, but most had a clue. Mickie and her must have had a serious fight for something like this to happen. The RAW roster looked on as Angela packed up her things and headed towards the parking lot. Melina Perez, who had been watching Angela pack with a heavy heart, watched as, before leaving, Angela put something in Mickie's locker and then closed it and placed a kiss on her hand and then her hand on the front of the locker. She watched as one of the most dominate women in the WWE left the locker room with tears shining in her eyes. Melina had to struggle not to get up and follow the now ex-Diva. She was going to miss her very much and wasn't sure what RAW would be like without the woman. She sighed as she finished getting ready for the upcoming day of training and exercise ahead.

Angela looked down at her watch. 2:33 pm flashed up at her. She sighed dejectedly as she waited for her flight to be announced. She wanted this flight to already be done and over with. She wanted to be home in Hawaii. She wanted Mickie to be with her. Like most things, however, these were just things that she couldn't have.

--=-- I can't find a reason to let go

Even though you've found a new love

And she's what you're dreams are made of --=--

She couldn't believe that her long time relationship with Mickie James had come to this. How had this happened? Mickie had always told her that she would be her only, but like most things in Angela's life it wasn't to be. Mickie had chosen her old lover and left the ten year commitment she had with Angela. Angela smiled sadly as she thought about her life with Mickie. She just couldn't seem to let go of Mickie, even though she has certainly been replaced within Mickie's heart by another. Mickie had said that she hadn't meant it to hurt so much, but she couldn't be with her anymore. It was a mistake to be together for so long in the first place. Angela just let her go and watched as she was deserted for an old lover who was all Mickie's dreams were made of, or so it seemed.

--=-- I can find a reason to hang on

What went wrong can be forgiven

Without you it ain't worth liven alone --=--

Soon Angela was roused from her thoughts as she heard the announcement over the PA system announcing her flight. She went to the slowly forming line. First class trip all the way back to their…her little home, alone. She remembered the first time they became charter members of the mile high club. She remembered Mickie's passion and love. She remembered so much from their time together. She remembered too much it seemed. It was one of the reasons why she was hurting so bad on this trip. It was making it harder for her not to go back to Mickie and apologize for whatever she had done and beg her to come back and never leave. Without Mickie, life just didn't seem worth living anymore.

--=-- Sometimes I wake up crying at night

And sometimes I scream out your name

What right does she have to take you away

When for so long you were mine --=--

Angela didn't like this feeling in her heart. The emptiness was too deep and the pain was too strong to ignore. For weeks, ever since she had been told by Mickie that she was leaving her for her ex-lover, she had been dreaming of Mickie. Sometimes she'd wake up crying and other times she'd wake up screaming for her ex-lover. What right did Trish have for ruining her life? What gave her the right to steal her lover from her? What right did she have to take Mickie from her? What gave her the right to have Mickie's heart after so long of it being Angela's? Mickie had been hers for ten years, and forever now seemed to be over so short. It hurt too deep for words.

--=-- Took out all the pictures of our wedding day

It was a time of love and laughter happy ever after

But even those old pictures have begun to fade

Please tell me she's not real

That you're really coming home to stay --=--

After Angela got on the plane and was in the air, she took out her wedding album she had in her carry on. She gently touched the picture of the two of them together saying their wedding vows. Mickie had looked stunning in her white, strapless dress, her hair up in a intricate bun style that left some hair framing her face, and her pure white pumps; looking for all the world as if she was in love, holding Angela's hands in her own with a smile shining on her face. Angela soon shut the book after looking at the picture of her and Mickie cutting the cake. It was too much, just too much to deal with, without Mickie beside her. It was killing her inside. She didn't know what she would do without her love in her life.

--=-- Sometimes I wake up crying at night

And sometimes I scream out your name

What right does she have to take your heart away

When for so long you were mine --=--

It wasn't fair. How could Mickie do this to her? How could she be so unaffected by this separation? How could she just break her own wife's heart without even a tear of regret? How could she tell her this love was wrong? How could she just end it without any warning at all? HOW COULD SHE?!?! Was it too much to ask for, when she had asked for eternity spent with the one she loved with all of her heart? What had changed? What was wrong with her that Mickie didn't want her anymore? Angela went to sleep with these thoughts in her head. She woke up four hours later crying and Mickie's name on her lips. The pilot announced their landing and informed the passengers that they could exit the airplane. She grabbed her bags and exited the plane into the terminal.

--=-- I can give you two good reasons

To show you love's not blind

He's two and she's four and you know they adore you

So how can I tell them you changed your mind --=--

After grabbing her other bag from the baggage claim, she went to the car rental place in front; she wanted to get home as soon as possible. She got a car, loaded up, and headed back home. It only took a few minutes to get home. She looked at the clock in the car after turning off the ignition. 4:55 flashed up at her. It was 7:55 in California where Mickie was. Her love would just be getting out of the shower about now. She sighed after the thought passed in her mind. She felt so exhausted even though it wasn't even nighttime. She felt as if she had been up all night; doing her thing on RAW and then partying the rest of the night with the girls. She got out of the car, grabbed her bags from the trunk, and went to her front door. She let herself in and then called out for her two special miracles.

"Chris! Lina! Mommy's home!"

"Mommy!!" two young voices rang out from upstairs. Soon, two little figures came rushing down the stairs. Hers and Mickie's little four year old girl and two year old boy. Her babies. Her life. "Mommy, Mommy!!!" the kids called out again as they hugged their mommy as tight as they could. "Where's Momma?!?"

"Hey, babies. Mommy's home for good now. I've missed you, darlings. Momma's not coming home today. I'm sorry, babies." Angela said, trying to keep the tears from her eyes. She hugged the two to her as if her life depended on them. To her, they were her only lifeline to remain living for.

--=-- Sometimes I wake up crying at night

And sometimes I scream out your name

What right does she have to take your heart away

When for so long you were mine --=--

"Hey, Angie. You're home early." a new voice interrupted from the hallway to her right which lead to the kitchen. "Where's Mickie?"

"Hey, babies, why don't you go upstairs and play while I talk to Auntie Amy for awhile, ok?" Angela said, seemingly ignoring the question from the other woman in the house.

"Ok, mommy." Lina said with a smile before leading her little brother upstairs and into their playroom.

"Let's talk in the kitchen." Angela stated after the children were upstairs and out of earshot range.

As Amy Dumas, formally known as Lita to the WWE universe, entered the kitchen she sighed watching Angela go around preparing some hot tea to settle her nerves. She had hoped that Melina was wrong about what had happened, but it seemed as if she had guessed right. Only Mickie could make the usually happy woman in front of her a wreck. She waited patiently as Angela went around fixing her tea. After Angela was done, she sat at the dining table with the full pot and two mugs.

"Do you want any tea, Amy?"

"Nah, that stuff is gonna give me cavities. So, what's up? Where's Mickie?"

"She's gone." Angela said quietly, taking a sip of her sweet tea, having poured some while Amy had asked her, her questions.

"I can see that." Amy answered not sure what Angela had meant.

"No." Angela sighed, " I mean, she's gone, gone. As in not coming back."

"What? Why?"

"She found her 'true love'. It wasn't me." Angela answered sadly, still holding the tears back from earlier.

"And who's that supposed to be?!?! The tooth fairy?!?!?" Amy questioned, confused, and slightly pissed. Angela had been her best friend while in the WWE and also her long time crush.

"Trish."

"Trish? Trish Stratus?"

"Yeah. She's her everything it seems. We weren't meant to be and it was wrong for us to be together for so long." Angela stated mechanically, as if she was just repeating something she had heard over and over with no feelings.

"Oh, baby. I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's not your fault, Amy. I'm just not good enough compared to Trish."

"No, baby. No. You are good enough. You're better than Trish, honey. You're better." Amy said pulling the now sobbing woman into her arms. She couldn't understand why Mickie would break this wonderful woman's heart. She just couldn't understand it. What was wrong with Mickie? How could she choose Trish over her wife? It didn't make sense. It was all wrong.

"I'm going to bed, Amy. We'll talk more later, ok?" Angela said, sniffling.

"Ok, Angie. I'll talk to you later than. You get some sleep. I'll watch the kids."

"Thanks, Amy. You've always been there for me and the kids and I appreciate it. Thank you."

"There's no need to thank me, honey. I love helping you and watching the kids. They're sweet. You go on up and get some rest, k?"

"Yeah, thanks again. Night."

Angela then went up to hers and Mickie's old room. She laid down and cried herself to sleep. Meanwhile, downstairs, Amy sighed as she took the still semi-full pot and mug and put the pot back on the stove and the mug in the sink. It wasn't fair to Angela that all this was happening. Her parents had already disowned her for being gay and marrying Mickie. Why did this have to happen to her too? It just wasn't fair. She sighed again as she went up to the kids playroom to check in on them. She could only hope that things worked out for Angela. She deserved to be happy after everything. And even if it took her forever, Amy was going to see her through it all, seeing as Mickie seemed to not be able to carry on that role anymore. She smiled happily at the children before telling them that they should try to be quiet for their mommy as she was tired and needed to sleep. They both nodded and continued to play as Amy went back downstairs to grab Angela's bags. She went back upstairs, put the bags in Angela's room, and then went to her own after getting the baby monitor from the kitchen downstairs. She had some calls to make and then some thinking to do. She sighed one more time as she thought about the woman in the other room. She just wanted her to be happy in the end; that was all. She just wanted to see that smile on Angela's face again. She grabbed the phone off the hook in her room. She had to call Melina and inform her of the horrible news. She just hoped everything would be ok once she got over it. She could only hope.

--=-- I remember when you were mine --=--

A.N.: How did you like it? Please R&R.

P.S. I know that Lita left because of the personal shit between her, Matt, and Adam, but it's my story and she didn't leave because of that. I might get into it in the sequel if I make one. And also I might have Mickie, Trish, and other's in the sequel, too. But I'm not sure if I'll make a sequel or not. Depends on you. I don't know how long Mickie's been in the WWE; I know it ain't been ten years; but she has been now, k? It's my story and my randomness, so please just bare with me, k? Oh, and I don't assume to know, nor do I actually know, the true sexual orientations of the Divas mentioned in this story. Thank you for reading. Bye.


End file.
